Bombon
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Maito Gai no es sólo un hombre vestido en spandex verde, con amplias sejas y adicto a la flama de la juventud. No, no sólo es eso. Él es el padre de alguien. Alguien de pelo rosa.
1. Bombon 1

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos/

**Bombón**

"**¿Quién es?"**

Sakura nunca habia tenido una buena relación con sus padres. Ni siquiera sana a decir verdad.

Su padre nunca la habia dado muestras de afecto y su madre, con el tiempo, se deslindo de ella. Sus padres aun formaban un matrimonio, unido sólo por el "que dirán". Ella fue la única hija. Nunca tuvo hermanos… aun que supo que sus padres lo intentaron una y otra vez.

Pero no resulto.

Ella fue la única.

Como discípula de la Hokague Tsunade. Sabía ahora de más de mil factores que pudieron desfavorecer el nacimiento de otro Haruno en la familia.

Pero eso no era una excusa para que sus padres nunca quisieran verla. Incluso cuando fue la alumna de Tsunade-sama… eso nunca los ayudo en su relación… al contrario, la empeoro.

Y ahora, ella quería respuestas.

Ella hacia mucho habia donado sangre para los heridos en la invasión de Sunagakure a Konoha… ella hacia 3 horas que habia notado una incongruencia. Estaba revisando su historial clínico, cuando noto algo extraño.

Su padre era sangre tipo O.

Su madre era O también.

Los hijos heredan el tipo de sangre del padre, o en ocasiones el de la madre. Pero ella debía ser forzosamente un O.

Y no era así.

Ella era sangre tipo B.

Eso la habia asustado.

La había asustado mucho.

Sakura había cerrado su expediente y de inmediato fue a su casa. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber. Quizás fuera un error. Un simple error.

"Pero…¿Y si no lo es?"

Apresuro el paso más asustada. ¿Quién no era su padre? ¿Él o Ella?

¿Quién no era de su sangre?

¿Quién de los dos mentía?

¿Quién de los dos tenía la excusa para no quererla?

¿Quién?

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — grito abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Se adentro a la casa y vio a su madre sentada en el jardín, plantando unas flores. Sola, como siempre la recordaba.

La mujer de cabellos rosas le miro con sus ojos verdes—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto regresando su atención a las rosas que estaba cultivando.

—¿Dónde esta papá? — pregunto Sakura tensa.

—En una misión, creo— dijo su madre sin interés. Hacia mucho que ella no se preocupaba por saber donde estaba su esposo… ó su hija.

—Mamá…— la llamo asustada.

—Dime— contesto la mujer sin mirarla, mientras cultivaba una rosa blanca.

—¿Quién de ustedes… quien de ustedes no es mi padre ó madre? —

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido? No lo sabía. Después de hablar con su madre, la noción del tiempo se había perdido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer— se pregunto mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Toda su cabeza la sofocaba.

Estuvo caminado por horas hasta que la suave brisa le anuncio que el alba se acercaba.

Miro hacia lo lejos y vio como el resplandor naranja anunciaba el nuevo día. Se quedo ahí parada contemplando el amanecer, hasta que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para verlo.

—Creo… que debo conocer mejor a mi padre… a mi verdadero padre— sonrío mirando la luz del nuevo día, que dejaba a tras sus preocupaciones.

Había tomado una decisión.

Conocería a su padre más a fondo.

Aun que su padre fuera el ninja más extraño que hubiese conocido jamás.

—Voy a conocerte mejor… Maito Gai…—

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

**NOTA: **los hijos heredamos el tipo de sangre del padre, por que suele ser el dominante. Pero abecés heredamos el de la madre. Y en otras, el hijo, nosotros, creamos nuestro propio tipo de sangre. Claro, de esto depende el tipo de sangre de nuestros padres.

Los tipos de sangre son cuatro: A, B, AB y O. Que combinados dan varios tipos.

Pero sólo hay una regla segura en el tipo de la sangre. O más un O siempre tendrán hijos O. Si un hijo posee un tipo de sangre diferente… bueno, habrá problemas. Por que significaría que ese hijo/hija no pertenece al matrimonio. Si alguien tiene dudas, puede consultar **(triple doble-u).babysitio.(com)/embarazo/desarrollo(guión bajo)fetal(guión bajo)rh.php**


	2. Bombon 2

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos/

**Bombón**

"**Quiero conocerte"**

—¿Cómo será mi padre? — se pregunto Sakura mientras caminaba por las calles apenas iluminándose por el amanecer—Es decir… ¿Cómo es su personalidad? Bueno, él siempre ha sido muy efusivo— se dijo pensando en su padre, un hombre vestido en un leotardo verde, con un peinado de casco y grandes cejas pobladas, que siempre estaba a favor de la Flama de la juventud.

—Y amable— sonrío recordando como su padre era con Lee, el discípulo que más quería.

"Maito-san…" pensó sonrojándose un poco. Ahora que sabía la verdad, decirle "Gai-sensei" le sonaba muy raro, y por otro lado, decirle Papá… no, aun no estaba preparada para eso.

—Mmm…pa…papá Gai… — murmuro para ella y su rostro se volvió como tomate en un segundo. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se molesto con ella misma—Sakura, eres una tonta, eres una vergüenza para tu famili—

Sakura no continuo—Familia— dijo con pesar. Mientras algunas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. Las seco con algo de coraje.

Todo lo que había pasado, el dolor de no ser amada, apreciada, querida… y su madre habia tenido la culpa de eso.

/FLASH BACK/--

—Mamá…— la llamo asustada.

—Dime— contesto la mujer sin mirarla, mientras cultivaba una rosa blanca.

—¿Quién de ustedes… quien de ustedes no es mi padre ó madre? —

—¿Qué dices? — salto su madre sorprendida.

Sakura trago saliva—S-se que uno de ustedes no es mi padre, mi sangre es AB, y el tuyo es O y el de papá es O—

Su madre miro a Sakura detenidamente—¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? —

Su hija la miro sorprendida ¿Es que acaso no lo iba anegar? —Ha-hace como 1 hora— dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Ya veo— dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos— Bueno, supongo que ya era hora— dijo algo fastidiada. Sakura le miro anonadada, su madre hablaba de ella como si no fuera alguien importante. Como si no fuera su hija.

—¿Madre? ¿Por qué me lo dices así? ¿Hablas como si yo no te importara? — le dijo Sakura sentida por el tono de su progenitora.

Pero su madre no se inmuto— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? — dijo ignorando las preguntas de su hija.

—S-si, e-eso creo— dijo algo asustada por lo que escucharía.

Su madre dejo sus utensilios de jardinería y tomo asiento en una roca circular que tenía cerca, miro a Sakura y hablo con voz insensible—Tú padre verdadero es Maito Gai—

—¡¿QUE?! — grito Sakura sorprendida—¡¿Cómo?! —

—Paso cuando yo era joven— continúo su madre, algo apresurada, como si quisiera terminar de una vez por todas— Mi apellido de soltera era entonces Makine, en esa época mi familia no tenía mucho dinero, tu abuelo era un bebedor empedernido y tu abuela una mujer sumisa a todos sus caprichos. Yo misma me jure nunca terminar con alguien así. Como hija única del matrimonio, me vi obligada a cuidar a mi padre cuando madre murió— dijo con fastidio, como si eso hubiese sido el inicio de su tormento— Así que decidí salir lo más pronto de esa situación—

—¿Ca-casándote? — pregunto Sakura sintiendo como el aire le faltaba.

—Sí— dijo su madre impasible— Fue cuando conocí a Maito, al parecer él estaba muy enamorado de mi. La verdad ni lo entiendo, nunca le preste caso— dijo con fastidio— Yo era muy pobre entonces, y como no pude conseguirme un mejor partido… decidí hacerle caso a Maito, era buen ninja y parecía tener futuro. Así que vi mi oportunidad y la tome—

Sakura le miro con algo de asco—Te, te acostaste con él… ¿para obligarlo a responderte…?—

—Si— dijo la mujer a la que llamaba madre—Era mi único partido entonces, hasta que llego Makoto Haruno— dijo sin más, pero Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su padre, ó de quien pensaba su padre— Él tenia una mejor posición que Maito, me costo algo de trabajo, pero logre que se fijara en mi— dijo seria mientras meneaba su rosada cabellera.

Sakura apretó sus puños con indignación—Engañaste a Gai-sensei—

La mujer asintió y sin prestar atención a Sakura, continuo—Claro que me acosté con Makoto, tenía apenas un mes con Maito cuando lo engañe por primera vez. Termine con él cuando cumplimos los dos meses—

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que decía su madre.

—Pero al tercer mes me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, sabia quien era el padre, pero no quería casarme con Maito si Makoto me iba dar más cosas, obviamente—

—Así que… le dijiste a papá que yo era suya— termino Sakura apretando los puños con más fuerza.

—Si, así es— dijo su madre algo cansada—Hubiésemos vivido muy felices, de no ser por ti—

—¿Por mi? — dijo Sakura indignada.

—Si, naciste mujer— le dijo su madre molesta—Si hubieses sido hombre, Makoto no hubiese resentido la falta de un segundo hijo. Pero fuiste mujer. Y Makoto quiso tener más familia… hasta que se dio cuenta por medio de un análisis, que era estéril—

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia—Claro, seguramente noto, con el paso de los años, que era muy extraño que no estuvieras embarazada de nuevo ¿Verdad? Quizás se preocupo tanto que se hizo un examen, y al saber la verdad te confronto—

Su progenitora la miro furiosa, pero asintió—Así es, me confronto y le dije la verdad—

—Pero ¿Por qué no se divorciaron? — pregunto Sakura.

—No seas tonta, tu padre no iba a ir por ahí con toda la gente sabiendo que era infértil y que yo le había sido infiel— le dijo su madre molesta— Así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Una hija era mejor que nada, yo tendría lo que hasta ahora, sólo que debería quedarme callada y serle fiel… ó me mataría— concluyo su madre molesta.

—Pobre de ti— le dijo su hija con desprecio.

—Me importa muy poco lo que pienses, pero ya sabes la verdad. Yo no puedo decir nada, pero si tú lo dices, Makoto no podrá hacerme nada— dijo su madre sonriendo con malicia—Esta es mi venganza hacia él, por condenarme a una vida sin más hijos… hijos varones— rió y entro a la casa. Dejando atrás a su carne y sangre.

/FLASH BACK END/--

—Quiero conocerte… papá— se dijo Sakura mirando el cielo azul—Quiero saber… que se siente ser parte de una familia—

—¡Sakura-chan! —

La pelirrosada se giro y vio a Shizune corriendo hacia ella—Shizune-chan, hola— sonrío.

—Sakura-chan, debes venir, el grupo de Gai-san regreso de una misión junto con el de Kurenai-san y están algunos muy heridos, Tsunade-sama dice que vayas a ayudarla—

—¿El equipo de Maito-san? ¿Están todos bien Shizune-chan? ¿Esta Maito-san bien? — pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

—N-no lo sé, yo no los vi entrar al hospital, sólo vine a buscarte por que Tsunade-sama me lo pidió— dijo Shizune.

—Entiendo— dijo Sakura seria—Vamos, debemos ver que estén bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo— añadió decidida.

—…¿? … Bueno, vamos Sakura-chan— dijo Shizune adelantándose.

—¡Sí! — "Espera un poco Maito-san, no dejare que nada malo te pase, yo, yo ¡Quiero conocerte!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……………………………………

El segundo es de regalo :) espero que les haya gustado.

¡Pueden matarme! :S Pero la inspiración me llego y no pude evitarlo XD

Actualmente trabajo en un nuevo cap para Naruto ½, más bien, en uno nuevo y medio cambiado del último. Eh tenido algo de mucho trabajo, así que es normal que me tarde ¡Por favor compréndanme mis hermosos lectores! ;;

Entre otras cosas este fic no durara mucho, quizás unos 8 capis a lo mucho :) eso me dará el tiempo de ponerme al tanto y estar segura de que lo terminare XD

Gracias por todo, los amo y les mando un beso seductor ;)


	3. Bombon 3

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos/

**Bombón**

"**Un poco más de ti"**

Shizune y Sakura llegaron al hospital rápidamente. Uno de los _Medinin_ estaba esperándolas y les indico donde debían estar.

"Que me toque con Maito-san, que me toque con Maito-san, por favor Dios"

—Ah, Haruno-san, por favor ayúdenos con el equipo de Gai-san. Al parecer dos de sus miembros están envenenados y Tsunade-sama por el momento esta ocupada con el equipo de Kurenai-san— dijo el _Medinin_.

A Sakura se le ilumino el rostro—Claro, vamos— sonrío y fueron al cuarto donde estaban el equipo de Gai.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al ver a Gai sentado afuera del cuarto junto con Tenten.

"Que bien, Maito-san no fue envenenado" pensó más relajada.

—¡Ah, ya llegaron Gai-sensei!— dijo Tenten sonriendo al ver a Sakura.

—¡Oh, no cave duda, la flama de la juventud esta de nuestro lado el día de hoy!— dijo Gai saltando para ponerse en su pose de chico bueno, es decir, pulgar arriba y su _BLING_ en los dientes.

—A-ah, descuide Maito-san, todo estará bien— le sonrío Sakura algo nerviosa. Definitivamente, ya no podía ver a Gai como antes.

—Te lo encargo mucho Sakura-chan— le sonrío resplandecientemente Gai. Sakura se sonrojo un poco más, pero sonrío con nuevos ánimos. Su padre la estaba apoyando.

—Sí, Maito-san, daré mi mejor esfuerzo— dijo Sakura con firmeza.

—¡Así se habla! — sonrío Gai con su pulgar arriba.

"¿Eh? Oh, no, me esta levantando el pulgar ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo imito? Bueno, sería muy grosero de mi parte no regresarle el saludo a Maito-san" pensó nerviosa, y sólo atino a levantar su pulgar, mientras sonreía tímidamente.

—¡Así se hace Sakura-chan! — le dijo Gai palmeándole el hombro con efusividad.

"¡Maito-san me esta palmeando!... duele un poco, pero es genial. Debo esforzarme, Sakura, no decepciones a Maito-san" y tras esa palabra se sonrojo violentamente.

—Gai-sensei, ya déjela. Sakura-chan debe ir a revisar a Lee-kun y a Neji-kun — dijo Tenten.

—Oh, es verdad, lo siento— dijo Gai sonriendo— Te los encargo mucho Sakura-chan—

—Ah, s-si, claro. Descuide, daré mi mejor esfuerzo— sonrío Sakura y alcanzo al _Medinin._

Una vez adentro, Sakura noto a casi una docena de _Medinin_, ya listos y esperándola. Se regaño un poco por haberse tardado tanto con Gai y se apresuro a ayudar a Neji y Lee, que reposaban algo adoloridos en las camas. Ó algo así, Lee murmuraba algo de dar 500 vueltas a Konoha si se dejaba vencer por el veneno.

Sakura pasó casi todo el día con ellos. Al parecer el veneno era muy potente y se había filtrado por casi todo su cuerpo.

Pero lo había logrado, ambos chicos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Sólo necesitarían guardar reposo por una semana y tendrían la alta.

—Buen trabajo a todos— sonrío Sakura a los demás _Medinin_. Mientras algunos enfermeros entraban para llevar a Lee y a Neji a sus camas para que reposaran.

Sakura se seco el sudor de la frente y salio a avisar a Gai y Tenten sobre el estado de sus compañeros.

Apenas se asomo, vio a los nombrados ponerse de pie frente a ella. —¿Cómo están? — pregunto Tenten.

Sakura le sonrío—Están bien, sólo necesitan descansar. Fue un día largo para ellos—

—Claro, no esperaba menos de mis pupilos. Después de todo, los he entrenado con la flama de la juventud— sonrío Gai con su pulgar arriba—Aun que claro, también tuvo que ver tu gran esfuerzo Sakura-chan ¡Tú flama de la juventud esta ardiendo¡—

Sakura levanto su pulgar y le sonrío toda roja.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Cuándo podemos verlos? —

—¿Eh? — dijo la pelirrosa algo despistada por la sonrisa de su padre.

Tenten le miro extrañada—Que cuando podemos verlos—

—Ah, si, perdona Tenten-chan, um, bueno, ahora están dormidos, pero pueden quedarse con ellos. Fueron llevados al cuarto compartido numero 107— le sonrío Sakura.

—En ese caso yo me quedare con ellos— dijo Gai sonriendo—Tenten-chan, ve a descansar—

—Sí, sensei— sonrío la morena—Bueno, entonces hasta mañana, te veré luego Sakura-chan—

—Ah, s-si, claro. Hasta mañana— le sonrío Sakura y Tenten se adelanto por el pasillo.

—Bueno, yo iré a ver a mis queridos discípulos para animar su flama de la juventud— dijo Gai muy animado—Te veré luego Sakura-chan—

—Ah, s-si— dijo esta haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente—Lo veré más tarde Maito-san— sonrío lindamente.

Gai le miro con curiosidad, pero lo dejo pasar y le sonrío. Se giro sobre sus pasos y fue hacia la sala donde sus discípulos estaban.

Sakura le miraba atentamente mientras se iba. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que la estaban mirando.

—¿Sakura-chan? — susurro Tenten extrañada. Estaba mirando a Sakura sonrojarse mientras no apartaba la mirada de su sensei. "Que extraño" pensó doblando la esquina del pasillo "Quisiera investigar un poco más antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones"

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

—¿Cómo estará Maito-san? — se pregunto Sakura mientras apartaba la vista de unos reportes médicos (que no habia leído para nada)

Desde hacia horas que se encontraba muy impaciente. Suspiro y miro por la ventana, el cielo nocturno ya estaba en su apogeo y las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

—Sakura-chan—

—¿Eh? Ah, Tsunade-sama, buenas noches— sonrío Sakura mirando a su maestra en la entrada de su oficina.

—Varios _Medinin_ me dijeron que todavía estabas aquí, Sakura-chan— sonrío la Hokague—Es tarde, ya van a ser las 12, deja esos expedientes y ve a descansar. No hay trabajo que hacer—

—Ah, no, no, descuide Tsunade-sama— sonrío Sakura— Quisiera terminar esto, así mañana podré dedicarme a los pacientes—

—Esta bien, como gustes. Hasta mañana—

—Hasta mañana Hokague-sama— sonrío Sakura y vio a su maestra salir.

Sakura regreso su mirada a los expedientes, pero no pudo ponerles atención. Es decir, era el momento más importante de su vida ¿a quien le importaba si tenía 13 pacientes envenenados con altas probabilidades de quedarse ciegos, mudos y sordos?

Dejo los expedientes y fue a servirse café. Tomo su taza favorita, un regalo de Naruto, tenía su nombre en rosa y estaba firmada por su maestros Kakashi y su amigo. (Sasuke aun anda por ahí, y ahora la verdad no le importa si se muere)

Se sirvió el agua mientras sus pensamientos se iban hacia un maestro vestido en espandex verde.

"Mmm, ¿Cómo le diré a Maito-san? Bueno, no puedo llegar y decirle: Ey, Maito-san, ¿Adivine qué? ¿Recuerda que solía acostarse con mi madre? Bueno, pues adivine quien nació después de eso. Sí, así es. Yo soy su hija"

—Mmm, eso no suena nada biAAAAAAA!! — grito Sakura sacudiendo su mano—¡MENDIG agua caliente! ¡AUCH! —

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

—Creo que mejor no…— dijo Sakura nerviosa. Estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con chocolate caliente y unos emparedados, frente al cuarto 107.

"Seguro me veo rara estando aquí parada como idiota" suspiro "Esto es muy sospechoso, digo, nunca me he llevado con ninguno de ellos (Naruto si, como lo odio)… seguro me dirán que me vaya… pero quisiera hacer puntos con Maito-san… quiero conocerlo mejor… pero me da mucha pena ¿Qué le voy a decir? No se que cosas le gustan, ¿Y si tiene novia? Oh, no, entonces yo interferiría con su relación, no, creo que mejor me voy"

—¿Sakura-chan? —

—¡AAH! — grito Sakura, sólo para ponerse como tomate. Gai estaba frente a ella.

—Oh, perdona— sonrío Gai—Me pareció que alguien estaba aquí afuera. ¿Se te ofrecía algo Sakura-chan? —

Sakura tembló ligeramente y le estiro la charola con los alimentos—T-traje, traje esto…e-es co-comida— dijo evitando la mirada de su padre, que ni por enterado de nada estaba—Pe-pensé que tendría hambre y, y, también traje para Lee-san y Neji-san, ah, aun que quizás estén dormidos, perdón no pensé en eso, seguramente…—pero una suave caricia en su cabeza la interrumpió. Alzo la mirada y vio a su padre sonriéndole con gentileza.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan—

—…ah…— Sakura se sonrojo violentamente, y su corazón se agito con mucha felicidad.

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Es corto sorry, pero subo rápido sólo por que ya lo tenía hecho. Gracias por sus comentarios a: **Nancy** (Wow, gracias por los animos :D Si, es verdad, somos muy pocos los mayores de edad que escribimos aquí, la mayoría son unos peques jeje… aps, espera ¿Eso me hace una veterana? XD) **dark angel** (Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el fic :3 y espero que este también te guste… y espero que no estés tomando zumo por que si algo te pasa, ya nadie me leerá XD)


	4. Bombon 4

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Notas de Autor: Como había dicho antes en "Mal Perdedor" Este es el siguiente fic que voy a terminar.

**Bombon**

"**Llegando a él"**

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama de su departamento. Eran las 3 de la mañana y no podía dormir. Aun sentía la mano cálida de Gai en su cabeza y no solo eso, la sonrisa que le había dado, le hacía sonreír como una tonta.

—¡Ua! ¡Qué pena me dio!— gimió sonrojada, cubriéndose con una almohada —Ww, n-no estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen así ¡Es la primera vez que me pasa!— la sonrisa en sus labios no hacia más que crecer. No podía controlarla y menos contenerla.

Estaba feliz.

Su padre le había reconocido su buen gesto. Y ella no hacía nada más que sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo… sin contenerse.

¿Era eso la felicidad que nunca conoció?

¿Era ese el sentimiento que una hija debía sentir?

Como deseaba poder repetir ese momento de nuevo. Como deseaba que nunca terminaran… como deseaba un verdadero padre…

Gai era todo lo que ella hubiera esperado de una figura paterna; era fuerte, respetado, comprensivo, amable, caballeroso… aunque esas mallitas verdes… y ese corte de cabello… y sus cejas gruesas… y sus poses medio raras…

_Bueno_ pensó Sakura, sonriendo con algo de pena _El físico no lo es todo… Pero qué bueno que no nos parecemos mucho en el físico_ parpadeó confundida y fue a verse al espejo de su tocador. Se miró el rostro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida _Bueno, creo que si nos parecemos en algo, nuestras frentes son igual de grandes_ rio un poco y volvió enfocar su frente.

Quizás, de ahora en adelante, debía sentirse más orgullosa de ella.

…

…

…

Continuara…

Como he dicho. Voy a terminar este fic lo más pronto posible para poder seguir con los otros. Perdón por la larga espera.


	5. Bombon 5

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Notas de Autor: Como había dicho antes en "Mal Perdedor" Este es el siguiente fic que voy a terminar.

**Bombon**

"**Buscándolo"**

Tenten comenzaba a ponerse cada día más incomoda con Sakura. No era que le cayera mal. No, nada eso. Todo lo contrario, la tenía en gran estima, después de todo se conocían desde hacia tiempo y habían hecho buena amistad. Quizás no la del tipo "BestFrend4Ever" pero solían saludarse cuando se veían y de vez en cuando, comían algo juntas. Aunque eso había pasado unas cuatro veces, y solo porque se encontraron de casualidad.

Realmente… sólo eran compañeras-conocidas-de-la-misma-aldea.

Nada especial.

Por eso… era que le desconcertaba el repentino cambio de la pelirosada hacia ella… o mejor dicho sobre ELLOS. Y _ellos_ era decir Neji, Lee y ella.

Se la encontraban más seguido que de costumbre. Casi a diario. Siempre preguntando sobre sus misiones, sus entrenamientos, Gai-sensei, sus técnicas, sus entrenamientos, Gai-sensei, sus rutinas diarias, Gai-sensei…

Tenten ya había captado que ella estaba tras algo.

Es por eso que sintió la necesidad imperiosa de descubrir que pasaba. No creía que Sakura le fuera a decir todo así nada más.

—Oye, Tenten—

—Dime, Neji—

—… ¿Qué quieres? Nos dijiste que deseabas hablar con nosotros y aquí estamos— expreso el castaño de ojos blancos, bebiendo de su té —Me imagino que es sobre Haruno-san—

—¿Sakura-chan?— intervino Lee inmediatamente, dejando su bebida de lado —¿Venimos para hablar de ella?— miró confundida a su compañera de equipo.

—Si, por eso los llame— asintió ella, mirándolos fijamente —Es sobre su extraño comportamiento…—

—Supongo que es normal— suspiró Neji —Debido al cambio tan repentino de sus acciones, nos hemos visto en un entre dicho—

Lee asintió fervientemente —Es verdad, Sakura-chan ha estado muy extraña—

Tenten sonrió ampliamente —¡Me da tanto gusto que lo hayan notado! ¡Por un momento creí que no lo descubrirían! Bueno, es decir, esto es una de esas sorpresas sorprendentes y algo incomodas ¿No?—

—¿Cuál incomodidad?— suspiró Neji sin interés —Después de todo era más que obvio—

—Sí, es verdad— sonrió Lee encantado —Lo descubrí desde el principio—

Su compañera los miró sorprendida —¿Enserio? Entonces qué pena por mí— rio con ligera vergüenza —Yo tarde una semana en sacar mis conjeturas de que Sakura-chan…—

—Me va a proponer para chunin del año— respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Tras una pausa ambos se miraron confundidos —¿A qué te refieres con eso?— se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Es obvio que Sakura-chan me va a proponer para Chunnin del año— espeto Neji.

—No, me va a proponer a mí— defendió Lee —A ti te falta mucho—

—Y a ti lo doble de mí—

—Pero yo tengo la Flama de la Juventud—

—Eso no tiene nada que ver y además-— un fuerte golpe en la mesa los hizo girarse a su compañera. Tenten los miraba con profundo resentimiento.

—¡Sakura-chan quiere con Gai-sensei!—

Neji y Lee la observaron unos momentos, antes de empezar a reír descaradamente… hasta que vieron que ella iba en serio.

Tenten aprovecho el silencio para mostrar sus puntos —Siempre que vemos a Sakura-chan, nos pregunta de Gai-sensei—

—No. También nos pregunta de otras cosas— remarcó Neji, repentinamente muy serio.

—Eso es para dar el despiste. Cuando a una chica le gusta alguien, no se lo dice de la nada, quiere saber cómo es el terreno antes de arriesgarse a una confesión, además ¿Desde cuándo Sakura-chan nos habla tanto?—

—Es obvio— dijeron ambos con aire resuelto.

—¿Enserio?— sonrió ella con malicia.

—Si, me va a proponer para chunnin del año— respondieron, de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Tenten descubrió que esa reunión iba para largo.

…

…

…

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo. Aquí va otro capitulo


End file.
